Debauched Dreamatorium
by Crittab
Summary: Crack!fic Jeff has a very specific fantasy that involves the Dreamatorium, but with Troy moving into that room, he only has a very limited time frame in which to bring that fantasy to life.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo.

* * *

For Rashaka, who's been requesting Dreamatorium sex for weeks in Milady_Milord Ficcy Friday posts.

* * *

**Debauched Dreamatorium**

Shit.

That was Jeff's second thought when he found out Troy was going to be moving back in with Annie and Abed.

His first thought had been, "Thank god, my very good friend is no longer under the thumb of an evil air conditioning repairman!"

But then, it was just that. Just, "Shit."

Shit, because apparently while Troy _was_ moving back into the apartment, he was _not_ moving back into the blanket fort. No, he was moving into the spare bedroom—the room formerly known as the _Dreamtorium_.

Jeff had never experienced the Dreamatorium's magic, nor did he intend to. He could only take flights of fancy so far (like from here to _just_ over there), and he just wasn't equipped for long, drawn out role play sessions (at least not the kind that involved clothing).

But Jeff was still upset by this new development. He didn't want to use the Dreamtorium for mental episodes, but rather he had kind of an odd, some might call it _a sick_ desire to... well... defile it.

There. He wanted to defile the Dreamtorium. And fuck, he wanted to defile it with Annie. Annie, who had nice boobs and pretty eyes and shiny hair, and would look damn fine pinned against the green and orange-striped walls of that room. Annie, who could probably entice Jeff to join her in a little "role playing" scenario—as long as that scenario involved them doing a little bit of what the kids call _fucking_.

But his moment of opportunity had passed. Shortly after their biology exam ended, the whole group headed out to help Troy move back in. Abed and Britta were going to help him with his things, Shirley was going to make dinner, Pierce was going to nap on the couch, and Annie... well... Annie was going to desecrate the one room that Jeff hadn't been able to get out of his head all. year.

Why'd it have to be her?

And why'd he have to say yes when she asked for his help?

* * *

"So... we're really taking it down, huh?" Jeff asked, grabbing the top edge of one strip of tape and pulling it gently from the wall.

"I guess so." Annie grabbed another strip from the bottom and yanked on it.

"You won't miss it?" She offered a one-shouldered shrug.

"It wasn't really _my_ thing. It was more of an excuse for Troy and Abed to be loud and goof off. If we can cut down on that, then I'm fine with dismantling it," she said, a little distracted by two pieces of tape that overlapped and stuck together.

"But you _did_ have fun in here, right? With Abed?"

"Yea, but that was only really one time." Jeff huffed. One time was usually enough.

"You didn't do any of your own things in here?" She turned to him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He dropped the ball of tape in his hands and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well... you know. Didn't you ever do your own fantasy sequence? Something just for you?" She shook her head slowly.

"Noooo," she drawled. "Why would I?" Jeff pushed himself off the wall and wandered in her direction. He reached forward and fingered a piece of tape hanging limply in her hands.

"Haven't you heard?" Jeff asked, a small grin on his lips. "The Dreamatorium is _magic_. It's where anything can happen." Annie huffed a sharp laugh.

"Yea, so I've heard. I've also heard it's a good place to destroy perfectly good napkins." Jeff made a face.

"I won't ask."

"It's probably best if you don't." Jeff quirked a grin.

"C'mon, Annie. There must be something you want to do in here before you lose your window of opportunity." She hesitated a moment, eyeing him cautiously.

"Why do you care?" He took a long, slow breath before responding.

"Because there's something I've been wanting to try out...I just never got the chance." Annie raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me you're a closet dork, Jeff."

"Heck no," he said adamantly. Annie giggled.

"Methinks thou doth protest too much," she teased. Jeff levelled her with a glare, but instead of responding, he just moved toward her, using his much larger body to back her into the wall. Her smirk vanished from her features as she looked up at him, wide-eyed, and maybe a little nervous given his sudden proximity.

"Are you interested in finding out what my fantasy is?" he asked, his voice deep. Annie swallowed visibly, and found herself nodding without giving her head informed consent. "Well, Annie... it involves you, and me, and this wall." He placed his hand flat against the wall next to her head, pushing his body into hers. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Jeff..."

"Annie," he said, mocking her breathless tone. Her eyes fluttered downward at his chest before flickering back up to his.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. He leaned down close to her ear.

"Fantasizing," he whispered in a husky tone. He felt her body shiver against his, and he pushed himself even harder against her. "Will you fantasize with me, Annie?"

She let out a sound that sounded very much like a moan, and Jeff dove in for the kill. His lips connected with hers quickly, hungrily, greedily taking as much as he possibly could given the short period of time he had to fulfill this particular fantasy. He grinned against her mouth as her hands rounded his neck, grasping his shirt collar in two tight fists. His own hands found their way to her cardigan, grasping it just as tightly.

"We don't have much time," Annie said, dragging her mouth from his. Jeff looked down at her, a little breathless, and took in her red, swollen lips and flushed cheeks. _He'd_ done that to her. And he realized at that moment exactly _what_ they were doing, and _why_.

"We can stop," he said, despite himself. Annie's eyes widened and she tightened her hold on his collar.

"Don't stop," she said, breathlessly. "Just go faster." Jeff watched her a moment, searching her eyes for doubt. Then he dropped to his knees, pulling her underwear and stockings down and off in one fell swoop, while Annie gasped above him. He helped her pull them off one foot, and then dangled that foot over his shoulder, dipping in for a taste. Annie cried out.

"Shh!" Jeff said from under her skirt. He couldn't see her, and she couldn't see him—but she could feel what he was doing to her. And she needed to keep her mouth shut while she did.

Jeff wanted to revel in this. He wanted to lick her clit for hours and finger fuck her until she came ten, fifteen times—but he couldn't. With every passing moment, Troy was coming closer and closer and this room would no longer be the Dreamatorium where anything could happen.

He jumped to his feet and pulled his wallet from his back pocket plucking a condom from a credit-card slot and throwing the leather object over his shoulder while Annie went to work on his button and fly, pushing them and his underwear to his knees. Jeff slid the condom on his erection and briefly met Annie's eyes.

"Quick and dirty?" he asked. She smirked.

"However it goes in that fantasy of yours." Jeff grinned and grabbed her by the backside, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs and arms around him, situating him at her opening. With one final, hard kiss, he entered her, and set up a pace faster than he would ever have considered taking with her if their time wasn't so limited. Annie let out a small 'oof' sound each time Jeff bottomed out inside of her, but her tightening core told him she was enjoying it. With her body pushed up against the wall, he dropped his face into her cleavage, finally revelling in it the way he'd always wanted to. He resisted the juvenile urge to motorboat it, settling instead for nipping the creamy flesh peeking out over the top of her shirt.

Annie began to spasm around him quicker than he thought possible—but that was entirely a good thing, since he knew he wouldn't last long. He'd thought about this for so long that it was a surprise he'd lasted even thirty seconds.

As it turned out, two minutes was the max for both of them.

Both finished, Jeff gingerly set Annie back on her unsteady legs, leaning into her as they both did what they could to regain their bearings.

"That was..." Annie mumbled.

"Yea," Jeff agreed. Annie peeked up at him.

"Is this going to happen again?" Jeff chuckled lightly and leaned down, kissing her softly this time.

"You got another Dreamatorium I don't know about?" he teased.

"Sure do," she said, matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow. "It's called your bed." He just laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Well in that case, it looks like we've still got some fantasies to explore."

**End**

* * *

**I don't even know, guys. I just don't.**


End file.
